The Beast of Legend
by Lord Crab
Summary: Tsukune was just a normal boy with a normal human life. That was until he was suddenly enrolled into Yokai Academy through shady circumstances. Now, an ancient power is awakening inside of him and he needs to learn how to control it before it takes controls him. Tsukune X Harem with many OCs along with the characters from the manga/anime. Name subject to change (eventually).


**This beginning part of this chapter will serve as a prologue and a backstory to make the main story easier to understand. With the knowledge given it will make it easier to make sense to the next events that will occur. I hope you enjoy this piece of writing as much as I enjoyed writing it. The rest (which will be labeled) will be the real story. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

* * *

The Great Human Monster War. The war where 60% of the human population was completely annihilated. A brutal war. The most deadly war in human history. It took place in the year 1067, humans were, by this time, already went through enough technological advancement to make heavy machine guns and WMDs, which was probably the _only_ reason they survived that war. The human population, at this time, was 5.6 billion. The world was being killed rapidly by smog and heavy pollution, and the monsters were suffering heavily from this. Their lands, their homes, were being destroyed. Even places in separate realms, the pollution seeped in and began to inflict its damage. To stop the human threat, to save **their own home** , they began war.

Great monsters, SS ranked monster called **Magma Beasts,** led the charge to human destruction. They were equals to any normal vampire or werewolf, but what made them more a more superior race (which warranted an SS rank instead of the normal S rank) was their colossal size that, with enough training, any Magma Beast, even runts, could become bigger than any man made skyscraper and their incredible defense and resilience to most magic or frontal assaults with most primitive weaponry. Though, they were a rare breed, at that time there were only 500,000 of them on planet earth. It was, in all, 2 billion monsters versus 6 billion humans. With their power, monsters thought the human race would fall easily. But, with a little human luck and a lot of human firepower, they prevailed and decimated the monsters, leaving only 670,000 of them left alive. Almost all Magma Beasts were slaughtered, leaving less than 20 in the world. Though, they weren't the only race decimated. All other male monsters races, from Incubi to the Elder Warlocks, were all on their last legs or had just disappeared completely. This was the darkest times for all monsters, they receded into the darkness to heal and mend their wounds while humans did the same.

* * *

 _On the Final Battlefield_

Senji was a Magma Beast, and he had just failed his entire bloodline. His brother, his father, his cousin, all slaughtered in battle. Humans were much more resilient than he had once thought. Senji had studied humans, watched them, behaved as them (well, how he saw them), and they **still beat him**. "Dammit all…" He was going to die alone and freezing in a cave. A mortal wound to his stomach and corpses surrounding him, it was a dishonourable death, but, that's what he deserves for being such a failure.

"Are you alright?" A soft female voice asked him. He became defensive, a human soldier was still present on the battlefield so long after their victory. Senji attempted to move away but ended up only hurting himself further. This was it for him, he was going to die by the hands of a human while he still strived to get away. "I'm not going to hurt you" She whispered in the same tone. Senji was a little bit more than a little confused, all his life he had been taught humans are a race of war-loving savages, all of them, even the children. But here was a human female asking him if he was hurt, he was bewildered, and he thought that was a small understatement.

"I… I am alright… I think" She smiled warmly at him and pulled out a medi-kit. She began to tend to his wounds while he laid there silently "Human…?"

She looked up at him "Yes?"

"Why are you assisting me, I am a monster, one that has killed many of your kind" he questioned her with a small tilt of his head.

"I don't know" She finished dressing Kenji's wounds "It just feels right"

He went silent for a moment before asking "Human, indulge me and tell me your name"

The woman looked up at him and smiled "My name is Akari Aono, what's your's?"

He cracked a small smile, something that had became very hard to do since the goddamned war started "My name Senji, Human Akari"

She smiled wider and helped him up "Here, let's get out of here"

"If you wish Human Akari" He said leaning on her for support.

* * *

With the war over, the monsters would seep into the darkness for the next 500 hundred years or so, with all male races or male counterparts for many of the races completely extinct or sparse (For the war, males were enlisted before women and were almost always in the front lines). Monster began to, in secret, start relationships with humans in hope of revitalizing certain races. This worked immensely for the monsters, after multiple centuries, many prejudices man had held had already dispersed and humans were back on their feet for technological advancement (well, somewhat anyway).

Monsters population flourished, many half-breeds, changelings, and even full-breed monsters had been born in the new world. Though, due to lack of more specific genes in the genepool and lack of the correct Y chromosomes for their specific race, no males have been conceived since then. Because of all of the weird mutations and branching races, a class system has been put in place by the remaining members of the Yokai Government, to determine one's strength as a race, not as an, individual (However, under special circumstances, an individual from a race could succeed their respective class, i.e: defeating a large amount of monsters from the class above them).

The class system goes from "E" class, which were for half-growths or regular humans with a small amount of monster DNA in their body, they were uncommon and usually these individuals would become some part of the government or hold some power in the world. This was also reserved for creatures called 'Feeder Vampires', a credulous race of parasites that feed off of other monsters to grow stronger. Many of these creatures die off quickly for being quite weak at their rank, so not many are still left, though hypothetically, a Feeder could become as strong as a Rank S monster, but this has never been recorded.

"D" class was for half-humans who had some control over magic, they weren't common, but they weren't rare either, some have the power to rise above their class easily, but some could be considered too weak for "D" class to begin with.

"C" class was for the normal, everyday beast-class monsters, zombies and animal-shifters, these were common beasts, but, that doesn't mean a large group of them wouldn't **fuck** you up. Another thing about "C" was most Were-Beasts did not fall under it, an example of this is the Werewolf, a powerful being worthy of a higher class.

"B" class was a rarer class, not many monsters were classified as this class but those who fall under here were for oddball creatures such as mimics (who were prone to hiding in boxes or crates and then becoming those boxes or crates until they are pulled out of them) or the rare creatures who are not all that strong but are still fairly deadly like the Yeti or Wander Giants (which were what the name entails just smaller and can revert forms easier).

"A" class monsters were the more common strong, destructive beasts, like Yuki-onna, Succubi, normal Demons (not the special kind), regular giants, and other common famous monsters.

However, "S" rank was reserved for the rarest and the greatest, like Werewolves, Jabberwocks and Vampires, they were some of the strongest out of all the other classes, and by far some of the rarest out of them.

But "SS" rank was for legendary Yokai, they are the rarest to find and have special abilities that make them greater than any other class. Some of the races that fall under this class are the now defunct Elder Warlock Society, the elusive dragons, and the indestructible Magma Beasts, however many of these races or groups were believed to be either extinct or low in numbers.

Now, in the 21st century, half-growths, those who cannot change into a monster form nor access Yokai powers, have taken place in positions of the government, to both ensure monsters remain undiscovered and undisturbed by human-kind. Special schools had been opened to teach monsters how to survive and thrive in the New Age. Both races were still healing from the damage done to them, however both received valuable knowledge from the war, **killing each other is a horrible, horrible idea.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono was a normal human boy, he had a normal human home, a normal human half-cousin, he went to a normal human school, and had normal seven year old thoughts. The only thing not normal about him was his bright red eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of anyone he glanced towards. He glanced at the sign to his school with his parents just behind him. Quelling his (literally) childish fears he went inside with his parents to his new class with his lunchbox and backpack. His parents dropped him off and exited the building. The teacher greeted him and introduced him to the rest of his class. Though, after that no one else decided to talk to him, they thought his red eyes were creepy, which, they weren't wrong, they were scary to most people. He sat by himself at a table and kicked his legs idly. It wasn't like he was surprised, other kids didn't really like him, he didn't understand why exactly, but, what could he do.

He continued to sit there silently until a small child, about his age and height, with long auburn hair skipped towards him "Hi!" She said happily to him.

He looked both ways, then behind him, before pointing to himself and asking "M-me?"

"Yeah! Why are you all by yourself?!" He looked her in the eyes and could see she had a similar eye situation as him, though her eye colour was just much darker. His own eyes lit up, a possible friend had just presented themselves to him, he was ecstatic. She seemed to smile wider so he could see her slightly sharper than normal teeth "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Tsukune Aono…" he stuttered slightly, still somewhat nervous.

"I'm Ember Xiuhcoatl!" She replied happily, grabbing his hand and bringing him to another part of the class.

They talked to each other, and only each other for the rest of that day. When they both separated and returned home he could tell he would enjoy Kindergarten after all.

* * *

Tsukune had become more popular during elementary and middle school. He had gotten coloured contacts which hid his soul-piercing eyes and slowly, but surely, people began to warm up to him. Though, to his dismay, his closest and oldest friend, Ember, began to grow distant to him. The older they got, the most hostile she grew towards him, snapping whenever he talked to her and essentially assaulting him whenever he laid a hand on her. Soon, by 8th grade, they had grown so far apart they stopped talking altogether. It hurt him, she was his first and closest friend, but... it was bound to happen, right?

* * *

Chapter 1: An Awakening has to Start Somewhere

He had just done his worst fears. Tsukune had failed his entrance exams to every high school he wanted to go to. Every. Single. One. He hadn't passed any one of them. He decided instead of returning home to face his mother and father in shame, he would wander around town for a while. He just didn't have the heart to face his parents after promising them he would pass. It was dark when it happened. There was a strange woman trudging down an empty alley. She seemed to be dressed in a white priest garb with a gold plated rosary hanging from her neck that swung wildly every time she stumbled forward. Tsukune, being the nice, gentle young-man he was, went to see if the woman was alright as the way she walked made him think otherwise.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" he asked softly. She just kept moving forward without acknowledging his own existence. "Excuse me? Are you lost?" She stopped in her tracks before lazily turning her head towards him. When her eyes met his, they widened. Great, he forgot to wear his contacts, now he had just scared this poor woman. She turned away from him and shuffled off in a hurried manner. He sighed and went home, time to face his parents. It was… odd though, he had gotten thoroughly lost on his way to his humble home. He had gone through that area hundreds upon hundreds of times from his travels to his middle school, but he still somehow managed to get lost, as if all the back alleys and streets just wouldn't lead him where hey should lead to. It took him an extra two hours to find his way back, but, it wasn't much of a trouble for him because his parents trusted him enough to let him do such a thing. He opened the door and called out "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm back!" he took off his shoes and placed them neatly next to the door "Sorry I'm late, I got kind of lost."

His mother rushed into the hall quickly and tackle hugged him "We're so proud of you!"

"I know, I know I'm so- wait… what?" He questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion.

She backed away from her son and pulled out an acceptance letter to a prestigious looking academy "We're so proud of you! Not only did you live up to your promise of getting into high school but you got accepted to a prestigious one!"

"I-uh" He thought he might as well go along with it "Yeah, I'm, uh, glad to make you proud" She hugged him again before skipping out of the room and continued celebrating with her husband. He followed shortly after composing himself.

"I'm surprised we didn't notice it in the mailbox when we checked for mail!" His father exclaimed, alcohol obviously influencing his speech patterns "It was like it just magically appeared there!" Tsukune just silently nodded, not knowing what to say in this type of situation. After a few minutes or so he slipped out of the room and opened the parcel full of important items (and oddly his uniform). He quickly fished out the acceptance letter and read it thoroughly. It was, in fact, addressed to his name, but the reason for his enrollment, academic or otherwise, was not stated on the letter. All he had to go on was that class started next week and he needed to get ready. He put on the uniform that was placed inside of the parcel and thought for a moment. Why was the uniform inside of the manilla envelope, did they know he would immediately accept the enrollment because he had no other choice to choose from? He shrugged off his uneasiness and began to pack his bags for school, not knowing he had a _**long**_ school year ahead of him.

* * *

 **A full week later**

Tsukune got onto the bus with his uniform and his duffle bag filled with items he needed (i.e clothes, toothbrush, etc). For some, odd reason he was not permitted to bring his coloured contacts, so he was nervous for his new school year. He sat in the seat behind the smiling, grey skinned female bus driver and sighed. "Yokai Academy?" She asked in a gruff voice.

"Uh, yes" she looked in the mirror to get a look at me and smiled wider. She began driving while still smiling "So, uh, how _is_ Yokai Academy, anyway?" I asked uneasily, feeling nervous from her toothy grin.

She was silent for a moment "Oh don't worry kid, you'll fit right in" the rest of the bus ride was uneventful after that… Strange endeavor and he was dropped off at the far corner of the school grounds. "Good luck kid, and oh, don't try to go for the mimics, feisty they are" she chuckled before turning the bus around and driving down the tunnel again.

"Mimics..? Wait, what did she mean by 'don't go for them'?!" Tsukune asks aloud to no one in particular before opening the map that was included in the parcel. "So the school is here and the shortest route is through the… Cemetery? Why is there a cemetery in a school… Best not to dwell on it" he continues on down a winding road into the ruined cemetery. The trees above him shaded the area in a very ominous manner, causing many odd shadows to be cast about. That's when he heard it, the ringing and the distinct sound of peddling coming closer and closer to him. Out of instinct Tsukune stepped to the side to dodge the speeding bike, as if he didn't, his fate would be changed to a different path.

He sighed in relief as the bike and its rider miss me completely "Sorry!" He could hear the female rider call back as she continued into the school. Tsukune took a moment to collect himself before continuing on and entering the school. What he first saw was fairly bizarre. There were no other males, the halls were filled with all female students. There wasn't even so much as a male janitor anywhere, they were female too. Second, someone was flying, a small girl with silver hair to be specific. They were flying above everyone else holding a strange, old, silver chest. He shook his head and went to his designated home room without giving it much thought (without wanting to give it much thought anyway) and was assaulted with the same thing he saw outside, no males and the teacher had a goddamned tail and a pair of cat ears. He quickly made his way over to his seat and began to think over his next course of action.

The home room teacher quieted the class and spoke up "Hello Freshman! Welcome to your home room!" The cat woman said enthusiastically "I'm Nekonome-sensei, and I'll be your home room teacher for the next couple of years-nya" her tail began to move in a way to reflect her enthusiasm.

' _Nya?'_ Tsukune thought to himself still very confused on what is happening.

"I'm sure all of you know this but…" She paused for a moment " **this a school built for the sake of education for monster kind!** " Tsukune immediately thought that was some stupid joke and looked around the room trying not to bring much attention to himself. No one was surprised let alone shocked, it was like… It wasn't a joke… "As you know, after we lost The Great War over a thousand years ago, we have to hide our true nature to the humans that currently own the planet. So, Yokai Academy has been established to teach you all how to function correctly in human society!"

' _What did I stumble into..?'_ Tsukune thought as he tensed up further ' _Why was I invited into this school?!'_.

"So because of that, no one is authorized to show their monster form for any reason, no exceptions!" Nekonome-sensei continued with a at bright smile.

A strong, dominant looking female student spoke up "Hey teach, wouldn't it be easier to just kill all the humans?" She said in a lower voice "and rape the men to breed" Tsukune yelped quietly getting the attention of an student with auburn hair who sat in the back of the class. This wasn't good for him at all, not. at. all.

"Well, uh-" Nekonome-sensei flipped through some papers "-Saizo, after our colossal loss a thousand years ago, I don't see that as a good plan."

"Whatever, humans are weak anyway" Saizo mumbled now eyeing Tsukune like a hungry animal.

"Also students you don't need to worry about any humans on campus. Yokai is in a separate realm of existence than the human world and any human who somehow managed to wander in are killed or something. Now, home room will be over shortly and you will be free to venture around school campus to get a feel…" The cat woman trailed off as she laid eyes on Tsukune "You… What's your name?" She seemed more serious than how she was prior.

"I am, u-uh..." he paused to stand up "I-I am Tsukune Aono ma'am" the quivering human said carefully attempting not to get mauled in any way.

She flipped through her attendance list and her face softened "Sorry- _nya_ , You **are** on the list after all, I thought because you were a ma-" the bell rung and everyone rose up from their seats interrupting their homeroom teacher "Oh, please come to homeroom at 8 am sharp nya! We will be handing out your schedules then! Also, take an updated map from the table next to the door, the school sent out an outdated one by accident-nya" Tsukune rushed out of class after taking a map just as Nekonome-sensei got onto her desk and began to eat a raw salmon. He rushed into the nearby forest, he needed to get away for now and collect his thoughts to formulate a plan of action. His thoughts were interrupted prematurely as he was slammed into a tree harshly.

"What the hell are you doing here you idiot!" A very agitated voice asked him.

"E-Ember?" He asked in a strained voice as his old childhood friend pressed on his ribs roughly.

"Why are you here you idiot!" She yelled again, her fist directly pressed against his ribs.

"I-I got an acceptance letter here" He quickly defended himself, grunting in pain.

"That's impossible! How did _you_ accepted here?!" Ember yelled with even more anger.

"I-I don't know! But I got it, here, look at it!" Tsukune took the folded letter he had in his pocket and handed it to her quickly. She plucked it out of his hands and read it over while still pinning him to the tree. She got into even closer proximity which both made him uncomfortable (with being so close to a girl who was both so pretty and so intimidating) and realize something "Ember… Why are _you_ at this school?" The angry childhood friend folded the letter and put it in his pocket and looked to him to answer. However when she began to do so, she noticed how close to each other they were and her face grew flushed quickly. "Ember? Are you okay?"

Her embarrassment (and among other feelings) were quickly replaced with anger and she grabbed him by the collar and threw him through the poor tree. The force at which she threw him was enough to propel him through other trees with ease. She would probably end up regretting this action at some point, that that point was not then.

A pink haired girl with a collar that had a rosary chained to it rode her bike down a trail path somewhere in the dense forest. _She_ herself had no idea why she wanted to do such a thing, but something _inside_ of her willed her to do so. As she rode, Tsukune flew in front of her bike at such a fast speed it seemed like she had hit him at her own fault. The bike's front wheel went flying and was lodged into a tree leaving her slamming into the ground and skidding a few meters forward. As she fell, Tsukune hit the ground and bounced forward for a moment before slamming onto the woman's stomach.

She rubbed the back of her head with a small amount of discomfort in her demeanor "Ouch… What did I hit?" She opened her eyes and noticed the passed out Tsukune on her lower abdomen "Oh no! Are you okay? ...Hello?"

* * *

Tsukune woke up in the infirmary with his body covered in bandages, though, he was confused as why he was not in a lot of pain. Vaguely, he could remember being thrown through the tree by Ember, but, not whatever happened to him after that. As he sat up he held his head and groaned, he still felt very groggy, how long has he been passed out?

"Oh, you're awake" An unfamiliar pink haired girl said from the foot of his infirmary bed.

Instinctively, Tsukune pulled the blanket over his bandaged body and sputtered out "W-Who are you?"

"I accidently hit you with my bike" She looked extremely apologetic "I'm sorry!" She bowed swiftly.

"No, no, it's fine, it's no harm done" Tsukune said reassuringly.

She rose her head "But your arm, it was really bent out of shape, I was sure it was broken."

"Well, I'm fine now!" He chuckled lightly while stretching his arm. He thought to himself for a short moment before asking her "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya! I'm a vampire, oops, I wasn't suppose to day that…"

' _Oh god, she's a monster too? Stay calm, stay calm, she seems nice and not producing the "I'm going to eat you" vibe'_ Tsukune sighed and recomposed himself "I'm Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you"

The vampire went silent for a moment "Hey Tsukune… I know I hit you with a bike but… Do you think we could be friends? You seem nicer than _some_ of the other people I've met today" Moka asked shyly.

"Uh, sure, we could be friends. A friend would be nice in a school like this!" He said enthusiastically, he was always opened to get more friends, even if they were a foreign entity he didn't know anything about.

"Yay!" She cheered as she pounce hugged him. She hugged him so tightly he felt as if his organs would come spilling out of every orifice before she took one whiff of him "S-say Tsukune… What kind of monster are you?"

"Oh I'm a…" Oh no, he had no idea what to say. He hadn't think of this scenario at all, he thought people would just pass him off as one of them. Then again, he was the only male around a bunch of females so… he didn't actually think that through.

" **You are a half-growth"** A voice inside in his subconscious willed.

"I'm a half-growth! Yeah, one of those things" he said, abiding by the voice in his head, huh, sounds worse when it's said out loud doesn't it?

"Oh! I didn't think they allowed half-lings in this school, especially male ones." She pondered, putting a finger on her chin.

"Oh well, hehe, you know…" Before he could pull an excuse out of his ass Moka swiftly bit down into his neck "Ah!" He said more out of shock than in pain. It felt as if he was getting a shot, well, two shots. It only felt like a prick, and nothing more.

She pulled away from his neck and lightly blushed "I-I'm sorry Tsukune, you just smell so good, and your blood is so warm…"

"O-oh no, i-it's fine, just please ask next time." He chuckles nervously, not really knowing what else to say.

She nodded with a bright smile before looking somewhat to the left of him "Oh no, it's almost curfew, we need to get to the dorms."

Tsukune looked at his wristwatch "It's almost 9 already, you're right, let's head back to the dorms."

"Are you sure you can walk..?" Mika asked, putting a hand on his forearm as a sign that she would help him.

"Don't worry" He stood up slowly, gently moving her head away in a polite manner "I think I'm fine"

* * *

The soft beeping of something woke Tsukune up slowly. As his eyesight cleared and he sat up he yawned loudly "That was… an odd dream…" He opened his mouth to call for either of his parents but saw his ruffled uniform on the desk next to his bed "Oh no, oh god no. Was that not a dream? Was this I not in my room? Wait, monsters are real!?" Several thoughts ran through his confused mind. He slapped his cheeks to get ahold of himself "No, no, I can't lose my head, as long as I pretend I'm a monster, nothing bad will happen, right?" He thought aloud to himself. The nervous and frightened only-human-on-campus shrugged off his worries and got ready for the day.

* * *

The blacked haired teen straightened his tie as he sat down in his seat at the edge of classroom. "Alright… What's the worse that could happen today?" He said attempting to reassure himself that everything was all fine and dandy, but he could feel Saizo, the muscular female student who sat next to him, staring daggers into his back. This made him shudder in fear.

Nekonome-sensei strolled into the room with a fish in her mouth as the bell rung "Hello class!" She said gulping down the rest of the fish in one go "Welcome to your second day at Yokai Academy! I hope your dorm rooms were nya-ice" There was a collective groan from the class agreeing with her statement "Now, time to take atten-"

The door suddenly slammed open and a familiar voice called out "I'm sorry I'm late! I got a little lost on my way here" She stepped into the classroom and Tsukune recognized her as his new friend Moka.

Nekonome-sensei looked at the attendance sheet "Ah, Moka Akashiya, where were you yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, I was following the map to the school but I got really, really lost." She apologized again, bowing lightly.

"Oh that's fine" Nekonome-sensei took a manilla packet from her desk and handed it to Moka "here is all the information you will need and an updated map. Now, you can si-"

"Tsukune!" She said pouncing from her current into Tsukune making him and the desk topple over.

He could feel both Ember, from the back of the class, glare at the two of them and as well as Saizo glaring harder than she was originally ' _I have a feeling this is going to be one bad school year'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Tsukune's class broke for lunch after their classes for the year was explained. After lunch he and every other freshman would meet with the teachers of the said classes and they will introduce themselves. Though, Tsukune didn't care about that at the moment, he was currently thinking about why Ember was sitting next to him at a lunch table a mere day after throwing him _through_ a large amount of trees. "Ember why are you sitting next to me? I thought you hated me, especially with what happened yesterday"

Her cheeks reddened a slight amount "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just making sure you don't get yourself killed you dumbass"

Before Tsukune could re-ask her the question he asked her the prior day, Moka sat next to him "Hi, Tsukune!"

He smiled lightly towards his friend "Hello, Moka"

She smiled back at her (only) friend and noticed Ember sitting at a close proximity to him "Is that a friend of your's Tsukune?"

Realizing she was talking about Ember he decided to introduce them to each other "Moka, this is my childhood friend, Ember, Ember this is Moka"

Moka smiled wider "Hello!"

Ember grumbled "Hi…" Both went silent after their greetings and continued to eat their food, Ember eating a steak made from the women who ran the lunchroom and Moka drinking a can of tomato juice.

"Hey" A gruff voice called out from around the corner. Tsukune could tell it was not directed towards him, but towards Moka. She squeezed Tsukune's arm lightly obviously seeming somewhat scared. The gruff voice revealed herself as Saizo, the classmate in his class that said something along the lines of "kill all humans".

Tsukune looked towards her and she cracked her knuckles ' _Oh shi-'_ he thought as he was thrown into and through nearby vending machine making its contents either shoot out like shrapnel or just simply pop out of the machine.

Moka and Ember both went to his side to assist him "Tsukune! Are you alright?" The vampire woman asked.

"Pleah, I'm… Fine" he sputtered out incoherently.

"Come in Moka, don't hang out with a weak male like him, have some fun with a true female, like yours truly." She said with a smug grin. **Side note: because of the lack of monster males to pursue romantic relationships with, it wasn't uncommon for a monster to turn to a lesbian one in its stead. It was even normal for them to marry and only go get a human male or male half-growth to have a child (or several) with.**

"Y-you…" Ember seethed angrily " **You bitch!** " She, literally, roared out.

She moved to pounce into Saizo and claw her organs out through her chest cavity, Tsukune grabbed her hand and stood up slowly "It's fine… Ember… I'll handle this…" Tsukune made his way over to Saizo. To put it frankly, he was pissed. This bitch in front thinks she can do whatever she fucking wants to him and his friends and he wouldn't do anything about it? _Fuck that_. He clenched his fist tightly "Listen here you little bitch, if you harm me or my friends again, I will _make you pay_." He was acting completely out of character from his normal meek and timid self (but this was not a fault of the writer!). He felt something pierce the palm of his hands but at the moment he didn't give two shits about that.

Saizo looked even more visibly pissed "What the **FUCK** did you say to me you little twerp!?" She reeled back to shatter his skull with a punch but everything seemed to go a little slower than time would permit.

' _I-I know where she's going to punch?'_ Tsukune thought to himself. It was like inner instinct was controlling his thoughts and actions at that moment. He moved to the side by exactly 6.2 inches before pulling his arm back and swiping her face with his nails.

Surprisingly it did _much_ more damage he was expecting it to do, Saizo's left cheek was sliced right open in three large lacerations "Fuck!" She hissed in pain before holding her profusely bleeding wound. "It fucking burns! Why does it burn!? Why is it fucking burning!?" She yelled out "I'll get you back for this shit Tsukune Aono! I will fucking skin you!" She ran off presumingly to the infirmary. With that… Mess out of the way, Tsukune examined his injured hands and noticed something that troubled him heavily. His nails had changed a considerate amount, which, was probably an understatement on his part. What was once normal and neat human fingernails were now long, razor sharp, obsidian colored claws. He looked towards the floor and found his old bloodied fingernails, they had fallen out.

Moka walked up next to him "That was so cool Tsukune! I didn't know half-growths could do that!"

"Yeah… Well, I'm uh, special, hehe" he said nervously. Ember walked up next to Moka and Tsukune shot her a glance that said "help me".

Utilizing their mutual knowledge on sign language, a class they had to take in 8th grade, she said 'I'll come to your room by 7 tonight'

He nodded and the bell rang "W-well it looks like lunch is over"

"Aw… Well I'll see you later Tsukune!" Moka cheered "oh, and you too Ember!" She said in the same peppy tone before walking away. Tsukune and Ember both followed suit and went to their separate classes.

* * *

 **Well that wraps up the first chapter of this fanfiction. The name is a WIP and I'll probably pull a new one out of my ass at a later date. There were be more than a handful of Original Characters, some I have yet to write anything about and some who don't have names (I'm not good at making names, fucking sue me). If you have watched the anime Sekirei or Highschool of the Dead you should read my other fanfiction "Fire and Steel" (Sekirei) or "Humanity Will not Fall" (H.O.T.D). Have a question? A monster OC you want in this fanfiction? A suggestion for the story? Or a pointer for my writing? Send me a PM or leave a review! Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter (which will probably be posted on an odd date).**


End file.
